Alerta Amber
by Mhialove02
Summary: Hola a todos que tal les va, muy pronto publicare los fics que tengo pendientes pero quiero empezar con ese fics algo perturbador se llama Alerta Ambert, es trata de secuestros de personas y niños y el cómo es abuso y la cordura hacen juego y también como la protección de un hijo para que no le hagan daño será lo posible para que sea felices y no estén tristes.
ALERTA AMBERT

Hola a todos que tal les va, muy pronto publicare los fics que tengo pendientes pero quiero empezar con ese fics algo perturbador se llama Alerta Ambert, es trata de secuestros de personas y niños y el cómo es abuso y la cordura hacen juego y también como la protección de un hijo para que no le hagan daño será lo posible para que sea felices y no estén tristes.

 **ADVERTENCIA ESTE EN UN PEQUEÑO ONESHOT , CONTIENE ESCENAS CON VIOLENCIA SEXUAL , DRAMA , SECUESTRO.**

Hinata Uzumaki era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía un esposo que era abogado famoso de todo Japón y con un hijo maravilloso su pequeño Boruto te tan solo 4 años era un niño muy extrovertido se parecía mucho a su padre, siempre tan alegre y divertido.

Su vida era perfecta desde que se casó con Naruto, pero antes tenía un prometido llamado Toneri que era muy posesivo y celoso, la maltratada en ocasiones la golpeaba pero tenía que aguantar por que su padre y el padre de Toneri los comprometieron desde niños, era por el bien de sus familias ya que eran herederos de una gran fortuna y debía seguir con la tradición de sus apellidos.

Un día conoció a Naruto era el hijo de uno de los socios de sus padres, aunque era muy rebelde, se cambió su apellido paterno para ser un Uzumaki, su actitud y perseverancia la cautivaron que se llevaron muy bien en el momento que se conocieron en la universidad donde ambos estudiaban . Hinata aún estaba en la universidad tenia clases muy temprano y necesitaba algo de relajación y fue la azotea para poder relajarse un momento y pensar en el beso que se dieron a noche en una fiesta le agrado bastante.

-¡Naruto - kun...!Eres un chico genial! - dijo es voz alta, pero no se dio cuenta que Toneri, se encontraba tras de ella.

-¡Vaya...vaya...! ¡Mi prometida y piensas en otro hombre! - Hinata se sobresaltó al voltearse y ver a Toneri acercándose a ella. Toneri se enteró de su amistad que decidió adelantar su matrimonio, no antes golpearla fuertemente dejándola inconsciente por un instante.

-¡Por favor…! No me lastimes – suplico Hinata, el peliblanco la sujeto de los cabellos acorralándola en sobre la pared – No…..

-Pero…si eres una golfa y debes ser castigada – le respondió agresivamente – No te preocupes querida, nos casaremos y no te dejare salir de la mansión, para que no te acuestes con nadie… ¿Cómo lo haces?¿Cómo ese rubio de pacotilla ? - Hinata quería que esto terminara le aterraba cuando Toneri se volvía loco – Serás mia y robare tu pureza – sintió la respiración del peliblanco sobre su cuello , trato de empújalo pero Toneri le sujeto fuertemente sus muñecas , hasta casi dislocarse , solo quería que esto terminara y no sentir dolor , pero en eso recordó lo que le dijo su madre , cuando era pequeña ,

 _ **-Mi pequeña, Hinata ¿Cunado tengas un miedo terrible? Siempre escucha a tu ángel, él siempre te escuchara y te dirá cosas hermosas que aliviaran tu corazón y tu alma**_

Hinata cerro lo ojos, al sentir los labios de Toneri sobre su cuello, quiso escuchar

 **NADIE VA A TOCARTE…**

 **NADIE VA A TOCARTE…..**

 **TE, ARRANCARÍA LA CABEZA SI ELLOS, INTENSAN HACERLO**

Escucho esas palabras terribles de su ángel, le tenía miedo que escucho esas siniestras canción, que escuchaba en su cabeza cuando le sucedían cosas desastrosas, pero en eso es eso volvió a la realidad.

-¡Mnnnnnnn! ¡Eres exquisita! - Toneri se éxito al sentir el dulce olor que emanaba la ojiperla, Hinata trataba de empujarlo con sus piernas, pero el peliblanco la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, en la pared, haciéndola que se desmayara por alguno segundo, en eso sintió de que alguien empujaba a Toneri sobre el suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gruño Naruto volviendo a golpear en el rostro al peliblanco - Si vuelves a tocarla te matare

-Yo no, tengo que escucharte ella es mi prometida - dijo muy enojado por sentirse acorralado por el rubio - ¡Ella, me pertenece! Y padre me la dio - al escuchar las palabras sínicas del Toneri quería golpearlo pero fue detenido pero la intervención de Sasuke.

-Naruto, ya basta - dijo Sasuke sujetándolo por la solapa de la camisa - ¡no te ofusques! No debes meterte en problemas

-¡Pero!, ese maldito -

-Ya déjalo, además grabe todo el ataque - Sasuke mostro la grabación, el rubio sonrió con satisfacción, Sasuke le dijo que a Naruto que Sakura se llevó a Hinata a que se tranquilice, después de eso Hinata fue a su casa para decirle que a su padre que no quería casarse con Toneri él era muy cruel con ella y ya no podía no quería a un hombre como el, el Hiashi al principio no le creo que un hombre tan educado , pero Naruto le enseño la grabación y muy furioso quiso recriminar al Otsutsuki pero si lo hacía , causaría un gran escándalo , así que internamente decidió resolverlo.

Naruto le molesto pero Hinata le dijo que era lo mejor, así paso el tiempo y Naruto y Hinata se sacaron y tuvieron a si primer hijo Boruto era la luz de los ojos para Hinata era un niño muy hermoso, Naruto como cada mañana fue a trabajar su despacho y Hinata llevaría su hijo a su jardín de infantes.

Ese día Hinata iba ir a de comprar quería comprar, porque quiera encontrar un vestido para la boda de su hermana, así que después dejar a su hijo en el jardín, quiso dar una caminara para poder relajarse un poco pero cuando cruzo la carretera, pero sintió un que alguien la sujetaba por detrás ella quería , ella quería que la soltaran pero , no pida solo sintió que poco la poco sus fuerzas disminuían quedándose domina.

De repente sintió despertar muy abruptamente, en una pequeña habitación, ella exploto por todas partes había una pequeña cocina, un diminuto baño y una gran cama, quiso salir de allí pero no pudo no había puerta tolo había en lo alto como tres metros un pequeña ventana, grito y grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie la escucho, es eso sintió que alguien estaba por su detrás.

-¡Hola! Hinata hace tiempo que no nos vemos - Dijo Toneri descaradamente, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Toneri frente a ella , con una sonrisa siniestra - ¡Veo que estas sorprendida!

-¿Qué...es lo que quieres, porque me trajiste aquí? - Hinata quería gritar corre, pero estaba atrapada , así que se solo atino a retroceder hasta chocar con una pared.

-¿Qué me aras? - preguntándole fatídicamente que le sucederá

-¡Pues! si lo sabes para que preguntas - Toneri sonrió con perversidad, el peliblanco se acercó a ella. La tomo por los brazos empujándola sobre la cama, Hinata quería escapar pero ahora era un rehén, se encontraba secuestrada y no podía ser nada.

Hinata termino violada varias veces por Toneri la sodomizo, la amarro, le hiso cosas terribles que pensaba que iba a morir, es eso escucho la canción de ese ángel perturbador que le cantaba.

 **NADIE TOMARTE**

 **NADIE VA A ROMPERTE**

 **TE MANTENDRÉ SEGURA HASTA QUE MUERAS**

Ya habían pasado las de una semana desde que Toneri la violo humillándola constantemente quería salir de aquí y reunirse con su hijo y su amado esposo pero sabía que no podía solo miraba la pequeña ventaba que al menos le transmitía un poco de luz, eso la calmaba un poco.

-Hinata…..preciosa – dijo Toneri sonrientemente - ¡Veo que estas bien!

-Si…lo estoy - Hinata se abrazó a sí misma no quería que la tocara más

-Desvístete y dame tu ropa.

La mirada de Hinata era de terror otra vez la violaría un escalofrío, recorrió por toda espalda estaría desnuda. A su merced, a que la abusara como él lo hizo, pero sabía que no podía darle la contraria porque si no la golpearía con todas su fuerzas Sus manos temblorosas fue directo hacia su camisa botándola a un lado y la sacó de sus pantalones cortos hizo lo mismo con su pantalones, Toneri cogió su ropa, le dio una gran bofetada haciéndola caer la piso, Hinata lloro un poco per ante de pararse, el peliblanco la tomo por los cabellos y la tira hacia la cama

-Bien preciosa, hoy te are sentir mejor - le susurro en el oído , Hinata tembló no quería que la tocara quería que todo terminara

Toneri de desvistió su elegante traje , mientras lo hacia Hinata temblara y lloraba

-Siéntate a la orilla de la cama y abre las piernas para mí.

Hinata le hizo caso no quería que me metiera un consolador sobre su intimidad

-¿Qué me aras...? ¡Ahora! - dejó escapar ella.-¿Por qué me haces esto ?¿Estás haciendo esto tan sólo para humillarme?

Él negó con la cabeza, el suave chasqueo de su lengua le causó ansiedad y asquerosidad - No preciosa, no hablemos de humillaciones tú me humillaste hace tiempo, pero sabes me quedara dos días contigo - Dijo ásperamente

Las manos de él se posaron sobre sus piernas, y sus dedos partieron los húmedos pliegues. Su cabeza bajó, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras inhalaba. Luego su boca suave se abrió y su lengua lamió a lo largo de sus pliegues.

Un intento inútil, porque él simplemente forzó sus muslos a separarse aún más. Su lengua atravesó su centro como una espada, para luego lamer y hacer movimientos oscilatorios y remolinos dentro.

-¡Te odio! - Susurró Hinata

Toneri sonrió descaradamente, antes de que le metiera el dedo en su ano, Hinata dio un gran grito ya no soportaba mas

 **PUEDO SENTIRTE DENTRO , DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**

 **TE SIENTO TOMÁNDOME DESDE ADENTRO**

 **Y YO ME RINDO , CAMINO HACIA TI EN PECADO**

 **SIENTE MI EXTERIOR GIRAR**

Ya habían pasado más de cinco meses desde que Toneri la secuestro, Hinata estaba en la bañera el agua ya estaba fría se encontraba más de dos horas no quería ver a Toneri mas ya se hacía ido más hace tres horas. Hinata sintió que subió de peso un poco, así que se levantó de la bañera para verse en el espejo. Se miró por el espejo sus caderas, se había anchado un poco y tenía una ligera panza , se tocó ligeramente su vientre sintió un pequeño movimiento se asustó un poco , es encontraba aterrada , no podía tener un hijo de su violador y secuestrador , en eso sintió que algo salía de su intimidad era un líquido blanquecino con sangre también un gran dolor haciéndola gritar fuertemente.

-¿Qué...? Nooooo - Hinata estaba muy desesperada, peso que tenía un aborto, pero algo un poco gran de salía por su vagina era algo redondo, sabía lo que era una contracción y gimió a lo alto no sabía que hacer más, así paso otro rato estuvo dando a luz por sí sola, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebe, pujo con mucha fuerza y salió completamente su bebe. Un llano se escuchó en el cuarto de baño.

-No puede ser - dijo Hinata muy sorprendida tomo a su bebe, es un charco de sangre - ¡Por dio te pareces a Naruto! Y era una niña - Tomo a la bebe en los brazos y la acomodo sobre su pecho después de que se calmara, se dio un baño con su hija limpiándose ambas rogo que Toneri no se apareciera , pero le dijo de que se iría de viaje por dos meses y cuando regrese se quedaría una semana con ella.

Hinata se levantó de la tenía tomo una bata y se abrigo junto a su bebe, su pequeña Himawari así la nombro , ambas se acostaron en la cama mientras , Hinata le daba el pecho mientras otra vez esa canción perturbadora ,la atosigaba ese ángel otra vez le cantaba.

 **NADIE TE VA EMPUJAR**

 **NADIE TE VA EMPUJAR**

 **YO LOS VOY A EMPUJAR MÁS FUERTE**

 **CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS**

Ya paso un mes desde el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, no quería que nadie la pasara, no quería que Toneri la tocara, ella la mataría si llegara a pasar y se sudaría, Hinata envolvió a la bebe con sabanas limpias que tenía en ese lugar y utilizaba toallas como pañales, se encontraba terrada, no quería que le pasara nada a su pequeña Himawari.

-¡Mi pequeña! , Himawari eres muy bonita, te pareces mucho a tu papi, él también tiene esos lindos bigotes - la ojiperla toco las mejillas suavecitas de su hija - te quiero y no dejare que nade te pase - se enterneció al pensar que morirán no quería que se quedara para siempre aquí con ella, asa que salió por el pequeño corredor en donde siempre miraba la pequeña ventaba que la iluminaba, como su pequeña dormía decidió ver esa luz que añoraba ver, se recostó sobre la alfombra marrón , sintió que el piso era algo ruidoso por que se oía como que agua cayendo así que Hinata desprendió la alfombra allí había una gran plancha de metal , golpeo el metal , donde hoyo madera hueca - ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó, miro donde el metal, había tornillos incrustados así que fue a buscar un tenedor para poder aflojar y tratar de escapar había más de 20 tornillos que tenía que sacar quería hacer lo posible para escapar, se tardó más de dos horas en las cuales sacaba los tornillos, pero a la ves tenía miedo de que Toneri la descubriera.

Entonces escucho un ruido que había escuchado cuando Toneri venía a verla, así que con el corazón de la boca, comenzó a poner la alfombra salto sobre ella para poder quedar bien plano , Hinata corrió a la cama para poder cubrir a su bebe no quiera que ella la matara.

 **NADIE VA A CAMBIARTE**

 **NADIE VA A CALCINARTE**

 **YO ESTARÉ ANTES QUE TÚ, EN LA LUZ**

-¡Vaya...vaya! Parece que mi pequeña mujercita, se vuelve fojita - sonrió al verla en la cama, eso escucho un llano - ¿Qué demonios es eso? - dijo Toneri acercándose a ella, mientras caminara apresuradamente tomando fuertemente de los cabellos, lanzándola al suelo- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - dijo

-¡Noo...! no le hagas daño - suplico Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos - Es mi bebe déjame tenerla ...-Toneri soltó a la bebe, tomándola del cuello - Así que no querías, que me enterara que estaba embarazada.

-¡Yo...no lo sabía! - Hinata se encontraba temblando - No...Sabía que estaba embarazada

-¡Hmp...! - Toneri la soltó a la ojiperla, ella dio un gran respiro y salto hacia la donde se encontraba su hija - ¿Qué ESTUPIDA?

-Ya pequeña, no llores pequeña Himawari - La bebe dejo de llorar, Hinata estaba en una pose sugerente, el hombre la observó y lo éxito bastante bajándome los pantalones.

-No...- Hinata comenzó a gritar pero no podía pero, ya era tarde, así que mientras Toneri la desvestía el cubrirá a su pequeña, así paso Toneri sometiéndola otra vez - Por favor para...- le suplico - ¿Quiero poner a Himawari en un lugar seguro? - Toneri paro , Hinata se paró tomo a Himawari con una manta y la puso en una caja cubriéndola para no ahogarla - ¡Ya vengo bebe!

-¡Ven aquí rápido! - Toneri la llano, Hinata tembló un poco no quería que lastimara a su pequeña - Hmp...así que tuviste un hija de ese es - refiriéndose a Naruto

-Yo...no sabía que estaba embarazada - la mujer estaba desnuda frente a el - Yo , pensé que subí un poco de peso...

-Pues aún no sé qué aremos ...cuando la mocosa crezca.

-Yo...no lo sé - Hinata , no quería pensar de que le aria a su pequeña , Toneri se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo y empujándola hacia la cama , y otra vez continuaba su tortura

 **-** ¡ Di que me deseas, Hinata ¡- Toneri le dijo en forma excitante - dilo - Su pulgar se deslizó fuera y sus dedos acariciaron los labios íntimos, moviéndose con cuidado a lo largo de los bordes externos, resbalando hacia abajo sobre el húmedo sendero que formaba un hilo entre sus nalgas.

Hinata no dijo nada solo sintió temblar sus labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, sabía que si no lo había podría matar a su bebe y no quería que la lastimara

-Te deseo —respondió ella gélidamente entonces , Toneri sonrió alegremente besándola y comenzando a someterla como lo había , entonces Hinata comenzó a escuchar otra vez a ese ángel , ella solo quería salir de allí y morir pero no podía tenía a un pequeña hija aquí debía cuidar , otra vez escuchó la vos de ese ángel

 **NADIE VA A MANCHARTE**

 **NADIE VA A LASTIMARTE**

 **TE MANTENDRÉ PURA HASTA MI FINAL**

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que Toneri la secuestro y también el nacimiento de su hija es cautiverio su pequeña Himawari cada día crecía más , sus panes secaron de escapar no podía ,escapar con un bebe es brazos y también que Toneri venía casi todos los días para verla y siempre traía con el ropa para su pequeña vestidos lindos , juguetes y libros para su entretenimiento , Hinata sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando , Hima creciera más y se convertirá en una hermosa adolescente y él podía abusar de su hija, pero no lo iba a permitir . la mataría se es necesario

-¡Himawari! Lista para un nuevo día - dijo Himawari levantándola de su pequeña cama - Ven el desayuno estás listo

-Si...gracias mami - saludo Himawari con un gran sonrisa como siempre lo hacía - ¿Qué preparaste mami?

-¡Pues panqueques con miel! - le contesto alegremente

-¡MMM RICO! ¿Y cuándo vendrá Toneri? - pregunto Hima comenzando a devorar su rico desayuno.

-NO lo es pequeña, pero ya sabes si bien tendrás que esconderte en el gabinete y ponerte las orejeras , cuando él te lo diga - ella asistió con la cabeza

-Mami...algún día quiero salir de aquí - le pregunto Himawari, Hinata se sorprendió por que nunca le pregunto algo así .

-No lo sé pequeña...

-Pero quiero ser libre como las mariposas de mi cuento - se sorprendió a la ojiperla, no podría mentirle más que ella está enferma y no podía salir.

-Sabes... ¿Quiero que me ayudes con algo? - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza - Muy bien termina, y me ayudaras. - Hinata ya lo había decidido, si quería que su hija saliera de allí y ella se quedaría tendría que escapar, las dos terminaron de desayunar y la llego al corredor para abrir de una vez la tabla de aluminio, Hinata le dijo de que tendría cuidado porque es un poco pesado después que ambas sacaron la pesada plancha encontraron tablas de madera Hinata se agacho para ver si hay algo huego y lo parecía porque se escuchaba agua - quédate aquí - Hita saco las tablas de un tirón allí de bajo había una especie de canal Hinata miro y observó que no está muy alto - Hima -... quédate aquí .

 **NADIE VA A HACERTE DAÑO ,**

 **DE LA MANERA EN LA QUE YO TE HAGO DAÑO**

 **NADA SE SENTIRÁ IGUAL OTRA VEZ**

-¡Pero mami... ¡- Himawari está muy angustiada no sabía que pasaría , si Toneri la llegara a descubrir Hinata , por su parte le dijo que iba estaba bien , Hinata camino por la oscuridad solo miro un luz al fin del túnel todo eso la aterraba no quería que Toneri la descubriera , pero en su mente recordó el sueño que tubo de su hija ya adolecente.

-Mamá...no...dile que no me haga daño - Himawari estaba siendo violada por Toneri - Mami...!por favor sálvame! .

-Pues precisos ya has madurado y necesito tomarte - dijo Toneri muy excitado - Sí que eres preciosa...Lo aremos los tres y le gustara- Hizo una pausa - No es así, Hinata - Hinata está pegada a una pared encadenada con los ojos lloroso y al verla que Toneri le hacía lo mismo que ella esta se encontraba desnuda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la palabra no salían de sus bocas y es eso volvió a escuchar a ese ángel.

Para Hinata ver esa futura realidad se hacía más cercana su hija iba a cumplir cinco años y faltaba poco para que se convierta en una adolescente y no quería que la lastime si lo hacia la mataría, eso le decía el ángel, así que se apresuró para llegar a la luz , por primera vez en los años desde su secuestro sintió el aire esas pequeñas rejillas toco los pequeños barrotes sintió el viento recorrer su cabello , observo que ese túnel la llevo a el jardín y lo estaba remodelando, miro a los trabajadores y sus herramienta esa pequeña rendija era en espacio suficiente para que pase su pequeña , ya era muy tarde y necesitaba ir a ver a su pequeña.

Hinata se apresuró para regresar con su hija y ocultar el piso desastroso que dejaron, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para llegar,

-¿Cómo te fue mami? - pregunto un poco curiosas Himawari

-¡Bien pequeña! Solo me moje un poco ahora ver ayúdame a ordenar todo - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza, ambas pusieron las tablas y la plancha de aluminio y coloraron cuidadosamente la alfombra.

-¡Muy bien! - Hinata se sentó en el en el piso junto con su hija, quería que todo terminara pensó de que todo esto es una locura, pero si no quería que Toneri lastimara a su hija tendría que ser fuerte para que ella escape - Muy bien Hima que tan si comenzamos con la clases

-Si...- grito la niña corrió hacia su pequeño escritorio su madre de daba clases de escritura, así pasaron todo el día a pesar de con el pequeño espacio que tenia se divertían mucho jugando y corriendo.

-Hola bellezas ...- saludo alegremente el peliblanco - Mmmm veo que están a punto de cenar.

-Si...- contesto Hima - Trajiste provisiones

-Si pequeña puedes, ponerlo todo en el refrigerador - la pequeña tomo las bolsas aunque era pesadas ella podía cargarlas, Toneri se acercó a Hinata y la comenzó a tocar sus senos sobre la ropa-Mi mmm mira que eres deliciosa

\- ¡No por favor! - suplico la ojiperla su hija se encontraba solo a uno metros de distancia - No me toques...mi peque...pequeña-... esta cerca

-Mnnnnn está bien... pero hazla dormir - dijo soltándola se fue por el corredor para ir a la cama

-Himawari ¡Ven por favor! - llamo a su pequeña recogiendo los platos y poniéndolo en el lavadero

-Si - dijo la pequeña cerrando la puerta de la refrigeradora

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Hima asistió con la cabeza, encantes cogió lo audífonos y se tapó con los bien , Hinata levanto a su hija y la puso en la bañera quería que se quedara que no escuchara nada lo que Toneri le iba hacer.

-¡Ya vengo! Pequeña quédate aquí ¡te amo! - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza - Toma la linterna, también te traje esta manta para que te abrigues y te pongas cómoda en la bañera

-¿Mami regresaras? - pregunto Hima

-¡Claro pequeña! - Hinata le dio un beso, dándole un beso en la frente - Y regreso su cerrare la puerta - Hinata salió de allí, para ir a la cama con Toneri.

-Te ves hermosa...- dijo Toneri acercándose a ella para comienza a tocarla , Hinata como siempre se dejó hacerlo, la desnudaba mientras metía sus dedos en su parte intima quería que solo esto terminara.

-Mnnnnn sí que eres hermosa, no me quedare por mucho tiempo...tengo que viajar lejos pos dos semanas - Dijo Toneri - Pero te are gozar mucho - Hinata abrió las piernas mientras para que Toneri la cogía con mucha fuerza, no sabía por qué no había quedado embarazada , Toneri por dos horas la sometió con fuerza , y cuando hacia eso pues escuchaba a ese ángel que le susurraba esa canción tenebrosa.

 **PUEDO SENTIRTE DENTRO, DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**

 **SIENTO COMO ME TOMAS DESDE ADENTRO**

 **PUEDO SENTIRTE RESPIRANDO , ARREBATÁNDOME EL VIENTO**

 **SIENTE MIS EXTERIORES GIRAR**

Toneri de desprendió de ella, dejándola muy demacrada, no le gustaba que la golpeara y le hiciera daño como él lo hace, pero ya no aguantaba quería la libertad de su hija antes que ese sueño perturbador se cumpliera, Toneri se despido de ella dándole un beso en la boca - Regresare pequeña y espero que Hima -chan me reciba con los brazos abiertos - la volvió a besar - ¡Ya quiero que crezca será una gran joya!

Hinata vio como Toneri desaparecía en desaparecía por esa pared que esconde, su libertad pero cada vez que intentaba abrirla no se podía, Hinata se levantó cogió la sabanas y la boto a la canasta de ropa sucia, así que solo se puso su bata y fue en busca a Himawari quien permanecía muy dormida - ¡Mi pequeña! ..Pronto será libre y será feliz... así que sin hacer mucho ruido Hinata se levantó de la cama para lavarse el rostro y comenzar a formular su plan

-Toneri...no lastimaras a mi bebe - dijo Hinata con seguridad amarrándose el cabello - No lo permitiré...yo la matare si es necesario - la ojiperla se amarro el cabello para luego cambiarse y salir por ese pequeño túnel de escape que llevara la libertad a su pequeña , al menos será feliz al menos , camino por ese túnel recordando lo que vivió miro por al rendijas apenas había un poco le luz asomándose - Himawari...solo quiero que sea feliz ...y espero que encuentres a tu papá y hermano Boruto - sonrió levemente - ¿Cómo estará mi pequeño bebe ? ya abras crecido , mi pequeño muchachito rebelde , espero que no le causes muchos problemas a tu padre - hizo una pausa - Mi amado Naruto - kun ...¿Cómo estarás? Te abras casado, tendrás una novia...te acordaras de mi - Hinata recordó todo el que vivió cuando Naruto le pidió matrimonio estaba realmente feliz porque no podía, recordar su rostro, como están la textura de sus manos cuando la tocaba - ¡No...!Por favor! ...!No quiero escucharte!- Dijo Hinata tapándose los oídos - ¡No...!¿Quiero escucharte? - Hinata grito , volvió a escuchar ese ángel molesto que le cantaba ..-Por favor no cantes

 **Y EL AMANECER SE ROMPE , SOBRE MI MENTE**

 **PERO NO SÉ QUÉ ENCONTRARAS**

Los recuerdos de Hinata se hicieron presentes, no quería recordar su pasado le trajo amargo recuerdo, no quería recordar todo lo que vivió cuando estaba libre solo quería ser feliz en ese cautiverio de cristal quería ser feliz con su hija, pero ella seria libre y no recordaría nada de lo que paso era muy pequeña aun.

-Naruto...! Vamos despierta! -Susurro Hinata, moviendo levemente a su esposo - ¡Vamos tu padre! Te espera

-No... ¿Quiero? - gruño el rubio tapándose con las mantas- Déjame cinco minutos mas

-No puedo ...se va a enojar además ya Emily...ya tiene el desayuno es la mesa - Dijo Hinata destapando completamente a su esposo - ¡Vamos! Tiene mucho trabajo.

-¡Mmmmm! está bien , pero si me das un beso - Hinata negó con la cabeza sabía que su rubio salía con una de sus jugarretas - ¡Esta bien!

-Por eso ¡Te amo! - Naruto se acercó donde su esposa, para acorralarla sobre ella - ¡Eres mi delicioso postrecito! - la palabras de Naruto la hicieron estremecer sabía le pararía cuando le decía su dulce postrecito, así que ambos se besaron, ellos dos quería disfrutar la vida de casado, amaron con pasión pero ya era tarde y Hinata termino.

-¡Vamos...! Ya es tarde eso lo aremos para después - dijo Hinata coquetamente - cámbiate...sí.

-Está bien...

Hinata sonrió levemente, tocando ligeramente los barrotes, - Te daré, mi último regalo amor mío, tu pequeña princesa tal como quería, espero que la cuides hasta el fin , Hinata tomo una lima pequeña y comento a escotilla la escotilla , miro atrás por un espejo que tenía y no observo cámara de seguridad , la altura estaría bien para que Himawari salte y seste libre pensó - Sera mejor que esa mejor que yo , mi niña -Hinata acometo la escotilla para que no se cayera y fue en busca de su hija para que saliera miro su reloj y eran aun las cuatro de la mañana , así que decidió escribir su última carta para que Naruto la leyera el porqué de su desaparición y deseaba todo su corazón que Naruto la perdonada

 _Hola amor mío_

 _Naruto - kun espero que este bien te amo y siempre te amare yo estoy bien aquí soy feliz y sabes tenemos una hija se llama Himawari Sue Uzumaki Hyuga espero con todo el corazón que la cuides y te agrade estar con ella , es muy dulce e inocente , espero que la cuides y también a mi pequeño Boruto de seguro que es muy revoltoso y de seguro que te saca canas verdes , cuidado si beso por mi cada noche y dile que lo amo siempre , hazlo ser un gran hombre que sea respetuoso y bondadoso , y sé que lo lograras , yo estaré bien soy feliz espero que me perdones algún día te amo siempre ...siempre te amare._

 _Con amor Hinata Hyuga_

Hinata tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no podía contener la lagrimas necesitaba ser fuerte por su pequeña le explicara todo, que ella estará bien y que no recuerde nada sobre ese Toneri que se olvide de él y no lo recordara jamás porque sabía su final y no quería que a nadie lastimara a su bebe ella mataría a esa persona eso le dijo su ángel, entonces otra vez la voz de ese ángel zumbaron en su mente - ¡No por favor! ¡ No! **¡OTRA VEZ NO !**

 **Y EL VENENO SE APODERA DE MI ESTA VEZ**

 **Y EL PLACER ES SUBLIME**

Ya era la otra que todo el mundo se levantaba, Hinata decidió ser fuerte y que Himawari también si quería que ella escapaba para ser libre como las mariposas.

-¡Himawari! ...!Mi niña! Despierta - susurro Hinata

-¡Hola mami! - saludo la pequeña abrazo a su mamá - Es temprano aun

-Si...pero sabes yo será una mariposa - la pequeña le miro con incredulidad

-Pero mami estoy enferma - le contesto tristemente - Eso me dijo el señor Toneri

-¡Lo sé! Pero yo solo ¿quiero que sea feliz? Y olvídate siempre de Toneri - Himawari la escuchó con atención - ¿Quiero que encuentres a su papá? y hermano ello son buenas personas y serán olvídate de todo lo que paso y siempre ve adelante con una gran sonrisa, se libre yo pronto estaré contigo - Himawari lloro al oír esa palabras de su mamá - ¡Ahora ve y cámbiate! - Himawari aun con llanto hizo caso a su mamá, Hinata salto al hoyo y tomo Himawari en con los brazos - Himawari se valiente y bondadosa te coloque una carta y una nota quiero que llames a ese número pide ayuda - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza - Te amo ve a ese camino y se feliz, ¡Ahora ve! - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza y de un gran salto salió de ese auguró para meterse a la camioneta y esconderse en la camioneta.

Himawari tenía mucho miedo y ahora comprendió ahora todo lo que paso desde que estaba cautiva , ella estaba secuestrada junto con su mamá y ese señor las mantenía ocultas para que no los descubierta al fin comprendido todo , a pesar de su corta edad , los libros que traía Toneri ahora sería libre pero su mamá le advirtió de que no hablara de Toneri a nadie y Himawari quería ser libre y su mamá lo cumplió , así que cuando sintió que el auto se movía parecía eterno - ¡seré feliz mami! Por ti - entonces saco de uno de sus bolsillos el anillo que le dio a su madre, era el regalo que le dio su papá. - Papa y nii-san , me querrán.

Entonces con mucho cuidado salió de la camioneta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas no sabía cuándo detenerse en eso quería cruzar la calle pero un policía la detuvo ante de que un carro la arrollaba .

-No...Noo...!suéltame ¡- suplico Himawari golpeando ligeramente al policía - ¡No tengo que encontrar a mi papá!

-Pero , pequeña - trato de tranquilizar a la pequeña - Soy policía y te ayudare a encontrar a tus padre - la pequeña lo miro con algo desconfianza pero al final acercó le dio el número de su padre , así que los dos fueron a la estación de policía.

-Muy bien pequeña...dime ¿cómo te llamas? - Himawari vio a la a de policía que agarraba el teléfono

-Me llamo Himawari Uzumaki - el hombre se sorprendió, al escuchar ese apellido - Mi mamá es Hinata y mi papá es Naruto Uzumaki - más se sorprendió al oír el nombre completo de su padre

-Espero aquí, llamare a Itachi Uchiha el conoce a tu padre - la pequeña asisto con la cabeza

El policía fue en busca de Itachi, al principio e Uchiha no comprendió nada, por lo que le dijo el hombre quería no creerlo, ya que su esposa desapareció hacer años y no sabía nada de ella el hizo todo lo posible y ahora una ahora aprecia, así que fue en busca de esa misteriosa niña

\- ¡Hola...!pequeña - saludo alegremente al encontrar a un niña que daba vueltas por todas partes

-Yo soy Himawari - entonces se dio la vuelta - Y usted

-Pues...soy Itachi Uchiha ..y conozco a tu papá - la pequeña sonrió levemente - Y te pareces mucho a ella

-Enserio ...

-Si...!Ahora acompáñame! Iremos a una habitación para que hablar - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza.

Itachi interrogo a la pequeña , de donde era donde estaba su mamá y por qué la dejo sola , ella solo de dijo de que su mamá quería que ella seria libre con las mariposas que en donde estaba no le hicieron daño y que su mamá le conto todo de su familia.

Entonces Itachi no pudo más y llamo al rubio, a Naruto no comprendió nada , así que fue directamente a la estación junto a sus padres , Itachi le dijo que tenía que tranquilizase que todo esta bien .

Naruto entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña sentada en una de la sillas , cuando la miro sintió algo cálido en su corazón , la pequeña se parecía mucho a él eso pequeños bigotes de gato eso ojos azules , Himawari miro a ese hombre era tan como lo describió su madre , era un hombre fuerte , entonces no pudo más y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Ya tranquilízate ¡ Estoy aquí - trato de tranquilizarla

-TUBE MIEDO...EL AUN TIENE A MAMÁ...

-¡No te preocupes! - trato de tranquilizar a su hija , en eso los padres del rubio entraron ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña , entonces abrazaron a su pequeña nieta , la familia aún estaba completa.

La noticia de la aparición de la hija de Naruto, se esparció por todas partes, Himawari sintió la vida fuera de esa habitación, Himawari conoció a su hermano lloro al verla que al fin algo de su mamá estaba junto a él, la peliazul le explico todo lo que vivió con su mamá era muy bonita como la recordaba le dijo que siempre sonría que ya lo cuidaría que fueran felices Himawari no a la rebelo el nombre de la persona que las secuestro.

En otra parte Hinata en encontraba espera Toneri quería saber si ya se enteró sobre la huida de su hija estaba preparada para hacer algo imperdonable, con un cuchillo en la mano esperaba a su presa.

-Hinata...era un maldita...perra - pero antes de que pudiera atacarla Hinata se abalanzó sobre e l lo apuñalo por todas partes salpicando sangre por toda la habitación hasta no oír ningún quejido de Toneri su rostro y su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Ya no tocaras a mi hija - Hinata soltó el cuchillo, miro el cuerpo inerte de Toneri sangrando por el piso - entonces se sentó en el piso se sentó para tratar de tranquilizarse y entonces volvió a escuchar a ese ángel que le susurraba todas las noches.

 **PUEDO SENTIRTE DENTRO, DEBAJO DE MI PIEL**

 **TE SIENTO TOMÁNDOME DESDE ADENTRO**

 **Y YO ME RINDO, CAMINO HACIA TI EN PECADO**

 **SIENTE MI EXTERIOR GIRAR**

-Lo hice por ti Ángel, espero que ninguna mujer o niño sobre un secuestro, yo seré el verdugo si alguien llegara a tocar a un niño.

Bueno espero que le hay gustado ese fics sé que es un poco raro, pero a mí en lo particular me gusta hacer fics que impacten y espero que les guste gracias por su atención. Gracias dejen su comentario y opiniones.


End file.
